


eutony

by mollykor



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollykor/pseuds/mollykor
Summary: eutony (n.) - the pleasantness of a word’s sound
Relationships: Barry Allen & Julian Albert, Julian Albert/Barry Allen
Kudos: 6





	eutony

Barry was now looking down at the person, tied to the chair, his head lolling forwards and touching his chest. This isn’t the man he remembers, the Julian he remembers was feisty and snarky and always had something to say, he was never quiet like this. But Barry guesses that that’s what being kidnapped by a meta and tortured for a week does to someone. 

His once piercing blue eyes are dull and rheumy when they finally open, unable to focus on any specific detail. There’s a ring of bruises around his neck, obvious fingerprints left. Julian’s left arm is bent at an unnatural angle, and even with Barry’s little medical training, he knows that its not good. His chest is scattered with bruises and deep cuts, dried blood pooled in the crevasses between his ribs which now jut out. His legs are in much the same condition as his torso, bruised and bloody, and his left one is broken. His feet are mangled, twisted at uneven points along each foot. 

Finally managing to make out the shape of a person, Julian whimpers and pleads through his swollen throat. Barry can’t make out anything specific in his litany of cries, but gets the general sense that Julian is broken, and although he tried his best, the meta finally got through to him, and he snapped. Barry swallows the lump in his throat, and tells himself he has no right to cry when his boyfriend has suffered so much worse over the past week than he has. He tries to distract himself by ripping his eyes away from the shattered person in front of him, and pulls out the blanket from his bag. With his strength, courtesy of his super-speed, he lifts Julian and wraps the blanket around him, trying to cover his nakedness while avoiding the worst of his visible injuries. Julian screams in pain when the soft fabric touches his back, and upon further inspection, Barry sees that the sensitive skin of his back is torn and ripped almost everywhere, the gleaming white of bones able to be seen in some places. He shuffles his hands a bit, trying to find the most comfortable position for both of them, until he finds a happy medium. In this hold, he can see the dried tear tracks on Julian’s cheeks, the large slice on his jutting cheekbone, and the split on his plush lips. Julian’s eyes flick around, desperately trying to focus on something, and in the end he gives up squeezes them shut. 

“Barry-“

That one word makes Barry’s heart break. He cradles Julian closer to his chest, and tears spill from his eyes, unable to contain them anymore. He feels Julian’s neck relax and fall against his chest, and his hair tickles Barry’s neck, but its no longer soft but bristly and dirty. 

Barry takes one last look around the dirty room, the only light source coming from the open door where he came through, and is now about to exit through. He presses a soft kiss to Julian’s head and murmurs into his hairline, “I promise that no harm will ever come to you again so long as I’m still breathing.” He stands up straighter and takes a deep breath. Barry carries Julian out of there without a second thought about the meta, knowing that he can handle him once he is sure his boyfriend is going to be ok. 

————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated, lemme know if you want more of the story because i would be more than willing to write it :)


End file.
